The Prophesy Ended
by Darkaus
Summary: Final book in my Dark riders trilogy. Follows Chapter Twelve of The Ringwraiths Ride For Mordor.
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue  
**  
**And the dwarfs horrified exclamations with  
The Fellowships laughter faded... into  
The winds.**

But the winds also carried another sound...

A shriek rang out over the swamp, An armored hand spread wide, and eight large beasts thudded to the ground, sinking slightly into the muck. _"... We depart..." _The wraiths moved forward, selecting the Fellbeast they had themselves trained, in some cases bred. The creature's eyes showed nothing, their rancid breath cloudy in the early morning air. _"...Khamul..."_ The Easterling turned, his eyes aglow. Ji Indur held his ground. _"I am the better flier... I shall take him..."_ Khamuls eyes spat fire, but he handed the king to his fellow wraith. _"...Drop him... ... and you will wish you had fallen as well..." _The Easterling strode to his mount and gave it a sharp cuff; it shrieked and leapt into the air. _"Indur..."_ The wraith looked down, The witch kings eyes were cold, distracted by an inner battle. _"Have they agreed..._"  
_ "...They have, we fly for Mt. Doom... you are pleased.._." The king nodded, allowing the other to place him ahead on the saddle. _"...In our rings... there is just enough of him... it has sustained us..."_ The beast hissed as it was spurred, leaping to the winds, catching the breeze in its wings. _"Should they be merged..."_ Ji Indur nodded, never had he been as much a sorcerer as the Witch king, but anyone who had studied the craft understood summoning, you needed something to call a spirit back, to call back a servant of Morgoth... you needed a part of that, a piece of flesh, a lingering essence... in their rings... his essence still lingered, melted down into one... The Wraith turned his beasts head to Mordor, joining the others. It was not without peril, they could lose everything... they would fade if they failed... but should they succeed...

_"...He had told me... long ago... that we had his presence with us... wherever we go... this, I see now..."  
__"Unite your rings! And you will reach me! No matter where I should lye..."  
_

_"...Years it will take... we will summon back only his spirit... but summon him back... and from the depths of Mt. Doom... the ring must rise... so it was forged, did he not bind it to him with a cry..." **It Is Mine! As long as it is here so shall I be! And as long as I dwell here, so shall It!!** "... They are the same... one without the other... now, both are gone..."  
_

_ "...But bring one back..." _


	2. Chapter One Terror in the Skies

**Chapter One. Terror in the skies**  
  
Aragorn watched the White Lion as it stalked him silently; it's just an illusion... so should it spring at me I need not retreat... It roared, teeth flashing as black spittle leaked from its mouth. The two kings glared at each other, neither moving, Aragorn would not be pushed, no more memories! No more images that never needed to be seen! The lion sprang, crushing him against the floor, pain shot up his spine, so much for old logic! If it can touch me, "See how you like this then!!" with his free hand he grabbed the mane and pulled sharply. The creature cried out and snapped at the offending limb, he moved it just out of reach. Once again they regarded each other, as one great paw came hurling toward Aragorn's face...  
  
The Nazgul flew in silence, it was easier that way. For even the Fellbeasts could not tolerate them well when they shrieked. Khamul looked over his shoulder, his fiery eyes focused on his fellow riders. He made a short gesture, no more than a jerk of the hand, they knew it well. Quickly all lowered their mounts to the ground and silenced them, taking cover behind the rocky outer walls of Mordor. There was a smell... something it the air that spoke of ancient power... and strong power they needed to avoid, for now... The king moaned, Ji Indur silenced him swiftly. For a short time there was silence, then an echo... distant and growing... In the past one would have flown forth, to lead the threat away, no longer... the change was certainly upon them now. none stirred, they were unwilling to risk themselves for the unit, such a thing could speed up the fade...  
Ji Indur hissed, his eyes hard, with a stiff motion he placed the King in Khamul's care. _"...I will return, though I give you this... wait for me..."_ Into Khamul's hand fell the Nazgul's ring, the Easterling shook slightly. With a cry Fellbeast and rider sprang into the air, vanishing from sight.  
  
"There Gandalf!! I see one!!" The Dragon hissed deep in his throat, and bellowed a challenge. The fellbeast shrieked, as did its rider, and swooped above the line of vision, vanishing into the glare of the sun. Legolas notched an arrow, before the wizard stilled him. "Do not bother Legolas, unless you intend to shoot his mount. Arrows will still not harm them!" Legolas nodded, but the arrow stayed on the string. Gimli opened his eyes for a moment, and shut them quickly. "Can we not even meet in battle on the ground?!" Faramir drew his blade, "Gandalf! Will he take us higher?!" The wizard turned to the dragon, _"So we meet them, it is done!!"_ the dragon sent them upwards with a powerfull flap of wings, into the glare of the sun, where the Nazgul waited. Only then was Gandalf close enough to identify the rider, and he grew pale. "Ji Indur, the sky scourge... be on your guard all! This is where his fight is strongest!"  
The Nazgul let forth a shriek, the Fellbeast swept down upon them, tearing at their backs, but whirling away before arrow of sword could strike it. "He is swift! Can you hit them Legolas?" the elf shook his head, "Once more he is to far off! And the sun is blinding!!" Gandalf raised his staff, above them a cloud shifted, covering the suns glare. Instantly the Nazgul was exsposed, screaming with rage it swept bellow them, dragging its sword along the Dragons armored belly. A laugh tore forth from the great beast's throat, one scaled claw swiping out and tearing a gash in the winged serpent's side. the creature convulsed in agony, but the will of its master drove it on, and it flew upward, claws reaching out to tear into fellowship flesh.  
Gimli had not once raised his head, too worried by the heights to worry about the beast, "Gimli!! It's upon you!!!" The dwarf raised his head for a brief moment, then cried out in pain and anger as the talons racked him and one great claw bore him aloft, even as an arrow pierced the sinew of the beast's thigh. The rider shrieked once more, and vanished underneath the close lying clouds.  
  
The Dragon tilted its head back, and gave Gandalf a warning growl, _"I was charged to find and protect the fellowship, and that I do!"_ Gandalf nodded, "A distraction it must have been, and time is now short, be swift my friend! We must retrieve him quickly!!" Gandalf turned to the others, "Hold tight!!" The dragon pulled in the great wings and plummeted after its prey, swift enough that the cries of shock and fear from his five passengers were snatched from their throats. 


	3. Chapter Two Run to the Shadows

**Chapter Two. Run to the Shadows**  
  
Gimli cursed, torn between his desire to strike and his fear of being dropped. The foul beast smelled of death and decay, the wraiths presence bore down on him. In stunned silence he watched the rider slide from the saddle and, carefully, crawl to where the arrow tore the creature's thigh. He seemed to regard it in silence, then, pulled it free. The beast shrieked, but did not change its course, the rider still held the reigns. "Foul beast!! Lower than ork filth!! Place me down! That we may fight in earnest!! Afraid to face me dark one?! Hoho!! To much for you eh!!" The Nazgul looked into his eyes, and the dwarf felt his blood freeze. _"....búbhoshglob..."_ Gimli shuddered, he knew not what had been said, but he knew the dark tongue when he heard it.

The wraith held his eyes a moment more, frost coated the arrow in its hand, and then it dismissed him and pulled back into the shadows. Gimli felt when the creature reclaimed the saddle, for the beast put on speed, dropping closer to the ground, then to his horror, another shadow joined them, the rider let out an ear piercing wail, and the Dwarf cried out in pain. The rider above him echoed the shriek, and then in the distance came another sound, three Fellbeast dirtied the air, their rider's voices pierced the night. Gimli closed his eyes, five… they now were dealing with five… oh yes, this was about as bad as it could get.

A peal of thunder echoed from above, the wind blowing to them a storm. Slowly, the rain began to fall. Somewhere inside Gimli a small spot called hope deflated. Alright, now, it was worse.

Frodo watched the buds, it seemed they were trembling, shaking though there was no wind. And Samwise watched him. Both were silent, sitting on the bench before the tree. "…I don't know Mr. Frodo… I feel we aught to be doing somthin… instead of sitting so quiet here…" Frodo did not respond, he had closed his eyes, slumping with sleep. Sam nodded, taking of his cloak and laying it over the other hobbits form. "I know you're worried about them to Mr. Frodo… but Gandalf is with them now, so they should be better. It will all be over soon…" Another branch fell from the tree with a dead snapping sound, Frodo jolted, watched it fall… "…Oh Sam…" he let his tears come, dripping full down his thin cheeks, Samwise pulled the sobbing hobbit against him, "Shh…. I know Mr. Frodo…. I know… its alright… it will all be good soon."

The sunlight faded as clouds from the north rolled in, cloaking the white city in grey. A drizzle began to fall, and silently the hobbits stayed, they stayed by the tree as the thunder rumbled… and lightning flashed. They knew, in their hearts, that their place was beside the tree. The tree that stood for hope.


	4. Chapter Three Smash down the Light

**Chapter Three. Smash down the Light  
**  
Aragorn opened his eyes, but there was nothing but blackness... with a moan he sat up, there was pain, and it felt so strange to feel pain... the fields of Pelennor lay before him. Still covered in rubble, and death... where... are the others... a cry came from his throat, weak... so weak... the Fellbeast beside him was not his, but it watched over him still. It creened, lowering its foul head in submission. He stared at it stunned, no...no more memories!!! "NO MORE!!!" the world fragmented, exploding like dropped glass. But the last thing to be seen before the image faded, himself, striding across the field. "Gandalf!! I am holding out! Can you still hear me?! Can you answer me?!"  
  
The speed of the wind threatened to shred them from the form bellow them, every pair of knuckles was white. Still there was nothing to see before them but clouds, and rain. Gandalf closed his eyes, the rain had sprung up so suddenly... "Gandalf!! There they are!!" they plummeted, as a cry echoed before them. "Gandalf... Pippins wide eyes turned to the wizards. "...There are more of them..." Indeed, where there had only been one now their were five. One took the lead, screaming at them before sweeping to the ground. "There!! Go after the one with Gimli, and burn the others with your fire!" The Dragon lord complied, hissing deep in the back of his throat, but his eyes were full of laughter. The riders scattered, flying around them like ravens, and Gandalf watched the deadly blades emerge. Who knew what they would do, without dark power behind them. Gandalf knew well enough that the strength of that blade came from its user, but also from within.  
They shrieked and moved in, the fellowship armed themselves quickly. "Remember!! Strike at their mounts!!" Legolas set lose his arrows, many should have struck, but the dragon's wings were still in motion, and blocked the arrows, which bounced of harmlessly. "I cannot hit them with this going on!! Mithrandir! We must land!!" Gandalf hefted his staff aloft, bright light flashed forth and the Nazgul drew back crying. The Dragon squinted, growling his displeasure as he pulled in a deep breath, the fires heat radiated threw the air, and both riders and the fellowship cried out. The fellbeasts avoided it however, and their riders changed tactics, quickly the dark company vanished bellow the clouds again. And swiftly the dragon plummeted after them. A thin whistle like sound was getting louder as they went down, Gandalf's eyes grew wide, "No... Anantaboga!! pull up!! Pull up!!!" but too late, the blades sang as they flew out of the clouds, tearing at the great beast throat and face. A roar of pain, one blade had sunken deep under the flap of the throat. There the scales had been to thin to ward of such weaponry.  
  
The dragon reared its head back, crying out, the wings folded and the dying lord fell to the earth. Faramir turned to Gandalf, the wizard did not look at him. "Everyone, jump!!" The steward nodded, grabbing pippin and merry as he jumped, keeping them with him, Legolas followed, eyes wide, but they trusted Gandalf. The water bellow surprised them all, they came to the surface, gasping an coughing. A splash a distance of signaled the end of the great dragons fall. The fellowship swam to the shore, "Tis an oddity!! There is no river here!!" Legolas looked around and paled, "No, but there was a great crevice... they stared in shock at the great canyon walls around them, from the far end a waterfall of dark water, muddy and brown crashed against chipped pieces of earth. "We are... inside the crevice before Mordor?! Merry Pippen, are you well?" both hobbits nodded at Faramir, not far off Gandalf pulled himself out of the water and onto the small bank. "Is everyone all right? Good." The wizard handed his staff to Faramir, then plunged back in, swimming up toward the waterfall, and the great form sprawled before it.  
  
The dragons eyes were glazing, his breaths weak and far apart. The water rippled gently with his heaving sides, and a trail of red was spreading from around his throat. The proud beasts body, smashed upon the rocks... _"Mith... ah...Mithran... ..."_ Gandalf reached out, his hands laying gently on the great beasts face. "Anantaboga the White, I release you from your servitude, as one who was considered family to Elrond of Rivendell. You have fulfilled your oath, be at peace..." The eyes cleared for a moment, a deep breath, _"Free... free at last... and all it cost me... my life..."_ eyes of amber shut, the straining sides ceased to fight. A short breath, the Dragon lord lay still.  
  
Gandalf bowed his head, "So passes Anantaboge the White, heir of Ancalagon the Black, guardian of Rivendell, and the city of Minis Tirith." And the water was red...  
  
...The river flowed red. 


	5. Chapter Four Gimli’s Wager

**Chapter Four. Gimli's Wager  
**  
The Nazgul turned their flight toward the mountains, confident that the fall had served its purpose, save one. Ji Indur gazed past the clouds and into the crevice, the beast had fallen... but what of its riders? Had they been destroyed as well? A great deal of cursing drew the wraiths attention. "Gandalf!! Faramir, Legolas... hobbits? Oh... there wasn't water down there before..." Indur cried out in a fell voice for the beast to let the dwarf drop, but the fellbeast was not responsive. It gazed into the pit in silence, with a cry of annoyance the Nazgul spurred its mount, down they went, until the rider could smell the fellowship below. So they had not perished...  
The wizard turned to the wraith in silence, the light did not glow from him as strongly now as it had before. "Black rider, your captive is of no use to you now." He was answered by nothing, the Nazgul paid seemingly no heed. Legolas reached for his bow and stopped stunned, he checked himself thoroughly and turned despairing eyes toward the river. Faramir to, suffered the same problem. The fellbeast hissed, enjoying the rain on its dry skin, and the wind tugged despairingly at the dark rider's cloak. They landed on the bank where a great wing was spread. The wraith let out a wail that turned into a hiss, and the fellowship covered their ears, save Gandalf, who listened in silence. Gimli, still held in the fellbeasts foot, raised his ax and...  
  
The fellbeast screamed and released its prey, allowing the dwarf to fall with a splash into the water, Gimli came up looking stunned. "This water tastes of Ork filth!! Phtwa!!" Faramir swan quickly over, unsure if the dwarf would need assistance. Still the rider did not move, even as his beast licked its bleeding foot. For the eyes like ice were fixated beyond them, and a shudder had taken him from within. Pain, deep and piercing, what... the ring!! my ring!! The rider cried out and spurred hard, but the beast refused to budge, to much in pain to feel the pulling at its mouth. Panic welled up within the Nazgul, he screamed again, pushing his boots into the beasts flesh. Now the fellbeast heeded, it sprang from the cavern and into the coming night.  
The foul smell faded, and the rain seemed to fall more gently. Legolas watched the retreating form with a mixture of relief and anger. Pushing emotions aside he dove down to see if their weapons could be salvaged. "Are you all right Gimli?! Being carried around like that!" The dwarf smiled, and bent over slightly to whisper, "Truth be told, I will never fly again, nor would I repeat that experience for a mine full of unknown stones!" Pippin gaped, for a dwarf that was quite an oath. Merry continued to stare after the fellbeast and its rider, his mind obviously recalling another such imposing form. Legolas came up with a gasp, "Gone! The river has washed it all away! And no sign of your sword either Faramir." The steward swore bellow his breath, then sank down with a sigh. "Lost... we have lost them surely... and this canyon... how are we to escape it?! Though it matters little, they are at the summit by now."  
Merry turned his eyes sharp. "Enough!!! Will you always give up hope?! I stood behind fear itself and stabbed it when all hope seemed lost!! You are a warrior! Instead of giving up hope, help us!! I will not give up on strider!!" The fellowship stared in silent shock at the hobbit; even Merry seemed surprised at his outburst. Then all eyes turned to Faramir, he stood tense, shaking lightly. "Faramir? I, I meant no harm... I'm just so..."  
"Do not, say not one more word. Never double guess yourself... a person such as you has no need of it, I had forgotten..." The steward turned and shook his head, "I had forgotten what the presence of the Nazgul does to men, and I gave in to sorrow needlessly... for the odds have been worse! And even then we prevailed!" Gandalf smiled lightly, "Steward..." Faramir turned to the wizard, "Your king calls for you, it is time we depart from here." Faramir did not move, but then nodded, turning he regarded the cavernous wall.  
  
"Gandalf!! Can you not hear me?! Send me a signal, a sign?! Send anything... Aragorn sat down, eyes dark. There would be no answer, that much he could tell. "The world changes, and then fades, or shatters... and always the lion resides, in his mind...  
  
_The lion within, he hunts to kill, here time stands still with his iron will. And the darkness spreads as does this world... only to shatter... __And the memories pull within this world... my fight doesn't matter... The fire within, why does it chill? Here time stands still with his iron will.  
  
I stand alone... ...but he's by my side.  
  
The darkness within, my heart with would fill, here time stands still with his iron will. And the pain pushes me from his world... I will not forget! And the silence calls me to my world... I do not regret! My fight it shall be, to free myself, here time stands still with his iron will.  
  
The lion is watching... ... ... those eyes...  
  
My battle seems over, I stumble and fall, but deep in the darkness my spirit survives! _

_We Hunt to kill... he hunts to kill... to kill my will... time stands still...  
  
And still I stand.  
  
_ Aragorn turned, the great beast roared, eyes flashing, and once more leapt for him. Just an image! I will not fight an image! "You have no power here!! Leave fell creature, I yield not to thee!!" The lion seemed to pause, eyes flashing, but it barred its teeth and leapt. A flash of light pierced the darkness, and the lion faded with a cry. "Aragorn, do you hear?" The tears of joy threatened to come, but Aragorn brushed them away, "I hear Gandalf!! Tell me of what you spoke of before!!" the voice seemed fainter when it next came. "Discover the identity of the lion Aragorn... do not..." the light vanished, all was silent.  
  
"Ga...Gandalf... ...the lion?"


	6. Chapter Five Mt Doom's Shadow

**Chapter Five. Mt. Doom's shadow**  
  
The white city stirred to life when the screams of horses traveled to them from over the fields, The guards threw the gates open to allow the small heard inside. Shadowfax stood shoulder to shoulder with the black charger, there were cries from several of the spectators, for they recognized the steward's horse, and Shadowfax was now well known to them as well. "They are fallen! Look! The steeds return alone!!" Arwen and Eowyn joined the group quickly, the horses had not moved, neither had the crowd. "Peace everyone!! Hear me out!" all eyes turned to Eowyn, who stood proud and calm. "Gandalf has departed after the fellowship, and they have taken another form of transport. He informed us before he left, that they would send the steeds back."  
There was a muttering, eyes wide with fear narrowed to anger, but then a cry came forth from the back, "Noble she is! And almost gave her life for ours!! Trust her we must!" another cry rang forth. "Gone they have been! The king for almost ten sunsets! The fellowship for eight!!" the muttering grew louder, the groups turning aggressive against each other, fear and tension built up for days without news or sign threatened to spill forth. With a shriek Shadowfax reared and sprang between the two, raising his hoofs and snapping at the air. The crowd grew quiet, confused by the beasts strange behavior. "Everyone please!! I know things seem shaded and since the group has left, shadows have grown on us all! But we must keep ourselves united, neither King nor Steward will want to see us divided when they return."  
  
The steward of Gondor looked down at the great river far bellow them and sighed, two days they had been climbing, resting only on the wider ledges. Provisions they had brought on the dragons back running dangerously short... and still the surface seemed so far out of reach... "Faramir!! How does the path above look?!" he looked down at them, "Still to high." A disappointed sigh reached him. Gandalf did not comment, "Be at peace everyone, I believe that help may be nearby." Gimli turned; he was feeling the wall carefully to make sure the path they went up would not give way beneath them. "Oh? I would be glad to see it!" Gandalf smiled, "And see it you will! When it arrives, which will be... before noon." Gimli shrugged and went back to the task at hand. Legolas looked at Gandalf inquisitively for a moment, then resumed gazing to the sky. Elves were very sensitive to darkness, and Legolas was no exception. The land of Mordor still reeked of the evil taint Sauron had left behind.  
And though he had been careful not to let it show, the constant shadow was wearing him badly... thank the Valar that Mithrandir was with them, for to be near his light aura made it almost bearable. Merry and Pippin were deeply engrossed in practicing with their small swords on another ledge, they and Gimli were now the only ones armed as they wished to be. For Legolas had been relieved to find he still had his blades, while Faramir had only a dagger now to serve as protection. Somehow, Gandalf had also held onto his sword and staff, and had offered to lend the sword use to the steward. Faramir had tried the blade, claimed it had a unique feel to it, and had returned it to Gandalf, "If I have need of it, I will take you up on that offer." He had said, and it had not been spoken of since.  
  
"Faramir? Can we have something to eat now?" The steward sighed once more, "No Merry, I'm sorry. We don't have adequate provisions to eat now, can you wait till morning?" The hobbit nodded, and turned his attention back to practicing, but Faramir heard his stomach growl in an unsaid answer. "Be at peace Faramir, all will be well." Gandalf's eyes met his with gentle concern, and Faramir let the gentle light that seemed always with the wizard comfort him. "Yes, it will all be well." 


	7. Chapter Six Mt Doom's Shadow, Continued

**Chapter Six. Mt. Doom's Shadow, continued  
**  
Khamul drew reign at the foot of the great lava flow, they wanted to go to the top, to the chamber that lay within... the others shrieked their impatience, the fellbeasts cried out in fear. _"...We go no further... until he is risen to us..." _a hiss arose, but none questioned. Ji Indur was silent as well; his gaze did not leave the ring on his finger. They dismounted the beasts, but the creatures did not fly away, consumed they were with terror, but to leave unbidden was death.  
The king offered no sound as a cloak was laid out and he was placed upon it, save when Khamul brushed his gauntleted fingers across his throat. a cry rose and Ji Indur sprang, eyes usually so cold burning with hellfire! The wraith drew his sword to block the attack, and both blinked as a long blade came between theirs. "_Enough... we stand together, or not at all..."_ The Witch Kings blade shone with a thin layer of frost, the air became colder, and his eyes... Khamul drew back with a snarl; Indur looked for a moment at the wraith lord, then lowered his blade. _"...Forgive... the change, it is the change..." _the wraiths cried out, if the change was now this strong among them, then they were running out of time... Ji Indur threw back his hood, gazing silently at his brethren.  
They wailed, lo! His form has faded! He is nearly gone from us!! _"...You should not have removed your ring..."_ The Nazgul offered no response, one hand running gently over the object. _"...Had the worst happened...I could not doom our cause..." _The Witch King had turned away from them, his eyes fixed to the fire that was Mt. Doom. _"Time is short..._" the Nazgul stood silent, their gazes fixed upon the fire, a hiss came from the dark assembly. _"When night falls... we will perform the summoning... should all go well," _The cold blade slashed a circle into the drying lava, and the ring burned red...  
  
Gandalf watched the sky in silence, the shriek had come again, and the wizard welcomed it. "Soon now, very soon..." The others were gazing as well, for the cry of the eagle had brought them comfort in the dark lands shadow.  
  
Samwise looked down, his eyes wide. "I hope you were right about this!! Mr. Frodo! For if they do not need help, they will not be pleased to see us!!" Frodo laughed, secure in the mighty eagles talons. "They will welcome the food at least! And if the eagles said we were needed I trust them! It feels right Sam, we should be with them, as close to one fellowship as we were before." Sam nodded, it raised his spirits to get Frodo away from the tree... but to go to Mordor to do so... it seemed like bad to worse! "As said, I hope you are right! Look! I see them now!!"  
  
The great birds screamed their greeting as they spread their wings and dropped hobbits and provisions at the top of the crevice. One by one mighty wings carried the rest of the fellowship to the surface. Merry and Pippen ran forward with a cry, glad to see them. Legolas looked at Gandalf, who merely smiled and shrugged. Faramir was distraught to think that there were now two more members of the company, until Frodo explained the eagle's message.  
"The Windlord came to us, as we sat in the White Tree's shadow. And he told us that you were in need of assistance, here we are! We bring provisions, and Sam has some new weaponry, for the eagles heard the fall of the dragon. And they knew it caused trouble." Legolas looked at the bow and quiver, they were not his own... but would surely suffice. Daggers from the dragon's den there were, old magic woven in the hilts. And two swords of ancient forge. "We knew not what you would need... so we grabbed what was closest; I hope it suits well..." Gandalf laughed, "Well you have come, with many blessings; worry not hobbits, all is well."  
  
The fellowship stood before the fallen gates and made camp, they would rest until nightfall, and then...  
...Then they would enter the shadow of Mt. Doom. 


	8. Chapter Seven Kings of the Lost

_The fate of us all, lies deep in the dark, when time stands still at the iron hill! The fate of us all, lies deep in the dark, when time stands still at the iron hill!_

Blind Guardian: Time stands still(at the iron hill)

**Chapter Seven. Kings of the Lost**  
  
Sulfur lingered in the air, and the heat was fierce, even as the magma cooled. Still the wraiths passed unbothered, the ground around their feet frosting as they passed. At the foot of the great well of lava the cries of the fellbeasts filled the land that was Mordor. Long the sun had been gone by the time the mouth of the mountain came into sight, and in silence the dark company stepped inside.  
  
"I never thought we would be here again, I really didn't..." A silence had descended on the fellowship as they traveled threw the black land, a feeling of fear gripped their hearts. Even Gandalf light, seemed but a mockery in this pit of shadows... "Nor did I Sam, truth be told, nor did I." Legolas shuddered, "Sauron has fallen! Should that not relieve some of the dread from this place?!" Gandalf sighed, his eyes dim in the poor light. "Alas Legolas, the fire that seems out, often sleeps bellow the cinders." The group continued in silence for a time, passing like shadows themselves among the ruins of a great army camp. Suddenly Gandalf tensed, his eyes went wide for a moment. "Oh no... they've reached the summit! We must make haste!!" Frodo looked up stunned, "The summit? Of Mt. Doom? Why were they going there?! Wasn't the prophesy suppose to end at the gates?!"  
The wizard was already running back to where the eagles had spent the night. "It will Frodo! I promise you that much! It will all end at the gates of Mordor! But remember what I said! The fire that seems out..." for a moment the fellowship pondered this, then dread gripped them, and in horror they ran after the wizard. Perhaps the eagles had not yet left!  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes, still all the world was darkness... had the wraith lord forgotten him? His eyes closed again... no escape... no escape... this weakness was drowning him, tearing at what he had held onto for so long. Surrender, it whispered, surrender and worry no more... feel pain no more... I will protect us... I will keep us safe... "you would destroy me..." Surrender, it hissed, surrender and be whole again, be free again, all you have to do is surrender, all you have to do... the kings eyes shut, closing out the darkness, if only I could close out the whisper...  
...surrender...  
A growl drew his attention, once more weary eyes opened, and gazed uncaringly at the creature that had tormented him thus far. The golden eyes flashed, even as the beast lay at Aragorn's feet. Now the eyes narrowed in suspicion, and the lion drew back snarling and hissing. Stunned, Aragorn's mind drew a blank, and the lion lay at his feet once more. "Discover the identity... of the lion?" gently, he reached out, placing his hand along the side of the great beast's muzzle. The cat did not stir, but stared calmly ahead, "You are not... the representation of the witch king, are you? He would never lie at any feet save Sauron's..." the golden eyes met his again, and from around the white main a sparkle grabbed his eye. He reached out, and almost dropped the pendant the moment he touched it. For hung around the lions neck, lay the Evenstar.  
"This cannot be... if you were ... representing myself... than I have been fighting myself this entire nightmare..." this lion had sprung at Gandalf, had pushed me into memories, and tried to wound me on several occasions! Would I attack myself?! Or has that been this monsters strategy... to pit me against myself so that I cannot fight him?! And if that is true than this lion... a shudder shook the king's form, this lion represents what I am becoming... A new light shone in Aragorn's eyes, and he returned the Evenstar to the beast's breast. What had to be done was now very clear. The lion rose, sensing his resolve, and did not draw back when Aragorn approached the great beast and mounted him as one would mount a charger. For the beast was as tall as any horse that Aragorn had seen. The lion did not wince as fingers dug into its mane.  
"If you are me, personified in this darkness, than you know the way! Take me to the center! Take me to the center of his dark twisted mind!" the lion stood for only a moment before a memory took form before them, and then leapt into its swirling nothingness. Aragorn held tightly, a light that had faded once more shone in his eyes. Now Witch king, now it is me, or you, and this time... I attack your mind!


	9. Chapter Eight Farewell to the Valiant Wa...

Warning!! this is the darkest of all my chapters, and I must personaly rate it R because of the invoking and blood offering. you have been warned!

**Chapter Eight. Farewell to the Valiant Warrior  
**  
Among the flames they stood, a chant, ancient as middle earth itself, spinning in the rising fumes. Their hoods thrown back, eyes on the pit of fire, drawn to it... The Witch King fell silent, eyes reflecting the dancing flames, deep in the pit of fire a dark light had begun to spread. Silently, the morgul blade emerged from a sheath. "And we invoke the name of Morgoth... we invoke the followers of darkness..."  
  
On swift wings the eagles carried the fellowship to the mountain of fire, their flight silent.  
  
_ "...We give our own names, an offering to the darkness..."_  
  
Frodo winced as his old wound burned anew, a cry tore from his throat.  
  
_"... Khamul... Ji-Indur...Dwar...Akhorahil...Hoarmurath..."_  
  
The white tree shuddered, another branch falling, the blossom turning black.  
  
_ "...Adunaphel... Ren... Uvatha..."_  
  
Deep within the dark mind, a golden lion blazed threw tattered memories.  
  
_"...Murazor..."  
_  
A crack of thunder shattered the sky, the mountain rumbled. In silence, the Witch King took the blade to his wrist. _"Our essence we offer... to replenish what has been lost..."_ black dripped into a stone basin, there was silence for a moment. Then the blade was passed to Khamul, and Indur, one by one the wrists were cut, the blood dripped, black as the night sky...  
  
The eagles circled the mountain of fire, loath to land on such a place. From the ground bellow the fellbeasts cried a warning. Gandalf shuddered, the black energy grew stronger... "Drop us here! But wait for us in the air, for if all goes well we shall be out soon!" the eagles nodded, plopping the fellowship down near the summit. Frodo shivered, holding the scar tightly. "Mr. Frodo?" He turned and smiled as reassuringly as he could at Sam, they hurried after the others to the mountain top.  
  
_ "So it was said! So it is done! We call for the eye of fire, we call through the void for he who we serve! We call!" "...we call... we call... we call... we call... we call..."_ each took the ring from their finger, placing them in the basin, the blood hissed, closing over the bands as they sank into its depths. _"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!!"_ the wraiths echoed in their fell voices, _"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!!" _the volcano roared, a eye of fire flashed for a moment in the depths of the bowl.  
  
"We cannot wait any longer Gandalf!! We must stop them now!!" Legolas drew back the string and the arrow flew sure into the garb of a wraith. The creature shrieked, drawing the other nines attention. Almost as one the riders looked up the crater to where the fellowship crouched. They screamed, and the cry was so dark that Gandalf covered his ears, and without pause drew blades and climbed toward the group. "All draw back to the outside!! Now!! go!!" the fellowship sprinted outside, followed closely by the wraiths. The Witch King glared in hate, now! the rings must enter the fire now or the rite was wasted! He whirled and for a moment could only gaze in wonder.  
"Lookin for these eh?" Merry stood near the exit, wincing, in one open palm he bore the rings of the nine, black dripping between his fingers. In the other he held aloft a blade, and even as the Nazgul gazed upon it a pain shot behind his knee. With a shriek that froze the very air in death he lunged after the Halfling. Merry turned and stepped outside, instantly an eagle swooped down and bore him away. Higher up on the mountain a similar scene was taking place. The last of the fellowship lifted of the ground as the Nazgul emerged from the crater. The mountain rumbled again as the Ringwraiths shrieks shook all of Mordor. _"Slay them!! Slay them all!!"_  
The fellbeasts rose and then swift as the wind vanished after the fleeing figures, their riders crying their rage into the winds.

"Gandalf!! Now what do we do?!" The screams of the wraiths grew closer, the fellowship stood at ready on the field before the black gate. "Now we meet them in combat, for now is perhaps our only chance to slay them." Carefully the wizard held Merry's hand, judging the damage. "It is a bad burn… malignant… I will do what I can for it now, but it will have to be treated latter." Merry nodded, holding in tears of pain, the other hobbits stood close by, offering support. Faramir watched the sky with Legolas, eyes narrowed, knuckles white. Gimli hefted his ax, glaring daringly at the sky.

Like a nightmare they drew closer, eyes burning bright as fire, their cries drawing the strength from all their limbs. Gandalf raised his staff, and the light blazed forth. The wraiths spurred harder, all consumed by the rage that welled up from within them. The fellbeasts spread their claws wide to skewer and pierce. And like a black mist they swept down upon them.

…. …. …. ….

Legolas dodjed a falling fellbeast, keeping one step ahead of his partner, not far from them Faramir rolled away from a slice that could have split a man in two. On top of one of the beast's carcasses, Gimli parried a morgul blade with his ax, but fell when the Nazgul knocked his feat out from bellow him. Merry and Pippin stood back to back, trapped between two of the wraiths, Gandalf was struggling to reach them as he attempted to fend off Khamul's assault. In the sky above them Ji Indur was quickly slaying the eagles who had attempted to help the fellowship, even as the Windlord drew blood on the fellbeast's throat.

Frodo slashed at the fellbeast before him, and Sting sang as it sank into the creatures eye, no far away Sam lay still, knocked unconscious by the beasts wing. But the fight seemed one sided, for the Nazgul showed no sign of tiring. A strange cry sounded from the Gate, and for a moment all were still to regard it. A great creature reared back its head and whinnied a cry. The hooves were forked and stained with blood; tattered black fur covered its sinewy form. Perhaps it would have passed for a horse in some other life, but now its eye sockets were empty, and where a main might have graced its neck a line of flame burned, it cried out again as the bit tore into its mouth.

Upon its back the Witch King sat, and his blade was surrounded by fire. The fellowship stared, was that once Aragorn? The eyes were sunken and the hair was silver. The once proud face was gaunt and ashen; hard lines surrounded the mouth that was set in a permanent snarl. Upon his head he bore a crown of iron, on his hands sat steel gauntlets, and it seemed he was cloaked in darkness. With a fierce kick the beast reared and sprang into the group, right for Faramir. And the steward only wondered for a moment as the blade descended, how had he known I now hold the rings?


	10. Chapter Nine Clean my Wounds

**Chapter Nine. Clean my wounds...  
**  
For a moment it seemed the blade would strike and that would be the end of the Steward, Faramir was making no move to stop it. But then almost seemingly without his assistance his blade rose, and blocked the fiery death. For a light shone in Faramir's eyes, and as Gandalf gazed on it seemed two men stood in the place of one. For as clearly to his eyes as Faramir stood there, another man stood as well. Boromir held the blade of fire with a blade of ice, his battle cry silent in the chilled air. The Witch King shrieked, a grating sound. He could see the spirit as well, once more he swung the blade, and again Boromir and Faramir held him off. With a cry they lunged, sweeping forward. The beast reared and the cloven hooves threatened to strike.  
The blade of ice slammed bluntly against the knees, and the demon screamed as its kneecaps shattered, falling onto its back and forcing the fallen King to roll from his mount. "Aragorn!! If you can still hear us!! Forgive me!!" Boromir stood silent as Faramir stood still; both watched the wraith lord rise to his feet. He hissed... his blade flashed. And the two sprang at each other again. The other Nine resumed their attack, fierce and insistent... a scream pierced the air. The last fellbeast in the sky hit the ground, not five feet from where Legolas was holding his own. The elf had drawn his blades and slashed mercilessly at the wraith before him, then to his shock it suddently drew back, a short cry coming from its foul throat.  
Black and thick, the blood dripped down the Elf's blade. "...Gandalf!! They can be wounded!!" The wizard nodded as Khamul retreated from reach, grasping his shoulder. "Indeed!! New courage all! We are drawing blood now!!" Gimli nodded and sunk the ax blade threw the hood. A scream as cold as winter rose, then slowly, faded into the distance... "I've slain one!!" The wraiths cried out, slain? Not slain! But even as they surged forth anew another fall to the blade of the fellowship! His cry as frigid as the last. Ji- Indur lay prone, his eyes open but empty as his very form faded away, the rings... we need...  
  
_The final death...._  
  
Aragorn was nearly tossed when the lion came to a sudden halt, golden main tangled where his fingers had gripped. He gazed upon it in silence. "And now you are tawny, is this the place?" the great beast did not respond, but lowered itself for him to dismount. Aragorn stood before a giant mirror, and gazed in shock as an image swam onto the glass. A battle was raging, fellbeasts littered the ground, and there was the fellowship! They held their own as the Nazgul began to fall, their phantom auras growing dim before a blade cut off the spark altogether.  
  
And even as he watched another image filled the mirrors frame. Faramir stood before him, eyes alight. He was parrying a blade of fire, and as Aragorn focused on it the hilt came into view and he cried out in denial. "No! I will not fight my companions! Nor slay my friends! Witch King!!" it seemed to grow still, the wraith finally aware of his presence. "...You have no power over me..." with both hands he held aloft the broken blade... and brought it down upon the mirror with all his might.  
  
The glass shattered, fragmenting even as it flew into the air, and the scream of the wraith surrounded him. But the King stood untouched, the lions pendant around his throat once more. For a moment, eyes of fire and ice gazed into the depth of his soul, then shut with a shudder of defeat. And even as he felt the sensation of falling back into darkness, a fragment seemed to waft threw his eyes...  
.... .... .... .....

... "Do you regret any of it? Any of the crazed and foolish things we've done?" the sea breeze caressed their faces, and in the distance the cry of the gulls echoed the fading light. Khamul stood illuminated in the doorway, the wind blowing his graying hair about. His eyes were playful, affectionate. From bellow them in the city a gentle lull had fallen. "We've had some times, eh Murazor?" a chuckle, the other king stood beside him, the fading sun lighting his face, "Yes... yes we have, but I'll warrant you, they've not yet ended!" Khamul smiled, his eyes on the sea, "The gulls call the elves, and the dwarfs feel it in their bones, but we men... we have no calling for when the end comes..." A hand, firm and warm, descended gently on his shoulder. "Nay, we have no warning, but we have a hand in our fates... I will not leave this world without you beside me. I know not where I would go, but it would be unbearable alone."  
The Easterling smiled, "Nor I without you, we have stood together to long to be parted by such a thing as death. So we are agreed, neither will leave without the other." Murazor nodded, watching the last of the light fade. "We are agreed,...it always steals my breath, watching the sea in the evening..." Khamul laughed...

_A flower fades in winter_

_ A star in morning sky_

_The greatest tree must wither_

_And even gods may die…_

_...._

_I hear the gulls are crying_

_Their songs lead to the sea_

_ What business have I dieing_

_If you are not with me?_

_...._

_The spring still leads to rivers_

_And fire still will burn_

_As long as you are with me_

_I will always, always…_

_Return…_


	11. Chapter Ten The Long journey Home

Even when all hope seems lost, the dimmest lights can shine the brightest, Though pain be deep, and grief dwell long, the bands of friendship hold the tightest, Inside the heart... of those who love, the burden of fear will lie the lightest, And if there is peace within a soul, the soul will never die.  
Gandalf: Song of the White Tree  
  
**Chapter Ten. The Long journey Home**

** Conclusion**

...The battle ground was silent; Faramir knelt at Aragorn's side. The rest of the fellowship stood close, Gandalf was once again murmuring a healing charm over Merry's hand. All gave a small cry as The king stirred, his breaths came deep and full, his eyes fluttered. "Common strider... wake up, please wake..." The eyes opened, regarding the group in silence until he saw all were present. "...Is everyone... alright?" the fellowship let forth a joyous cry, the hobbits trying to talk all at once while Gimli tried to be heard over all of them. Faramir bowed his head in relief, and Gandalf smiled. Aragorn fealt Legolas take one of his handsin his, "Cormamin lindua ele lle." Aragorn smiled, "Nae  
saian luume'"  
Eventually Aragorn looked over Faramirs shoulder, and his eyes grew wide with shock. "...Boromir?" in a flash he stood whole before them, his eyes calm, and then he was gone. Leaving all to stare where they had seen him, hearts full... Faramir shook his head, "He was with us... I felt him..." Gandalf shook his head, "No Faramir, he was with you. He still is, did I not tell you?" Frodo shook his head, "If there is light within a soul..." Sam nodded, stunned. "The soul will never die!" Gandalf nodded, a smile on his lips. "Perhaps now, with all of us able to say goodbye, he will depart for his just reward. Come, the eagles wait, and it is a long journey home."  
  
The Windlord lowered his head, enjoying the cool air that blew through Mordor, such a breeze had not been here for many years... "We leave shortly my friend; one last thing must be done." The great eagle nodded. "We wait wizard, the winds blow fair here now." Gandalf took the nine rings, each shone dully, for half its being had now passed away. Silently, the wizard stood on the former mountain of fire, now it was smoldering in silence, rumblings faded away. The fellowship watched the bands vanish deep into the crater, plunging into the lava cooling bellow. "...There, it is done now." A sigh of relief, the rest of the fellowship moved into the eagles arms. For a moment Aragorn gazed into the pit, thinking of what had been... of what could have been. He couldn't remember their faces... "Aragorn, we need to depart." Gandalf's eyes shone with silent understanding, a gentle hand lead him away. "It seems hard now, but you will soon be as you were before, lo, your appearance has returned to as it was." Faramir turned back, watching Aragorn as he went to the eagles. He hurts now, but he will be healed, we shall all be healed.  
  
There was rejoicing as the fellowship landed in the citadel, Arwen ran forward and drew Aragorn deep into her arms. The king heald her to him fiercely, tears unshed in his eyes. "Amin mela lle Aragorn...Amin mela lle," the two held each other close, unwilling to break apart. "Amin mela lle Arwen...A'maelamin" the city cheered as their monarchs vanished inside, and  
Gimli chuckled, "Mark me by this! Soon enough we will return here to  
celebrate another victory!" Legolas laughed, then turned, in his ears sounded the cry of the gulls, calling to the sea. "Yes... perhaps we will..."  
Frodo gazed in silence, the tree shone pure once more, the blossoms  
sweetening the air. "Oh Sam... isn't it grand?" The other hobbit smiled, "That it is Mr. Frodo, that it is... now you will have some more to add to Bilbo's old book!" Frodo nodded, "Yes, a lot more."  
  
When the sun finally set its last upon the City of Gondor, and  
night fell over the land in sweet silence, it seemed that the stars themselves watched. Now was a time of peace that was destined to last. The shadow of Mordor had passed away, and evil seemed forgotten. From high on the mountain over Minas Tirith, nine figures watched in silence, then faded away with a gust of wind that whispered a phantom cry... And from the stables  
the black charger of the Nazgul galloped forth, and vanished across the Pelennor Fields... never to be seen again. But a legend lingered, retold long years after that night, that the black steed had gone to its fallen master.  
Somewhere deep... deep and hidden within Mordors mountainous walls.  
  
But that's, another story.  
  
_ Dark souls of ancient memory cry, in falling voice they sing...  
...The sword will not be broken...  
The crownless, now are king._

**Elven Translations:**

_Cormamin lindua ele lle: My heart sings to see thee  
Nae saian luume': it has been to long  
Amin mela lle: I love you_  
_A'maelamin: my beloved_

_  
_ I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone that made writing The Ringwraith Trilogy a thrill! Really, you have no idea how great it's been! I would like to thank my reviewers, Morntari, overexcitedreviewer, Natalie,  
Aristo Seran, Elven Champion, Asharad T. M. Hett, saiyuki123, Carolyn ), caseyc, johnna, River J, amanda )  
and especially frodofreak88 for their support and reviews!  
Until next time!  
  
Darkaus.


End file.
